IT'S OUR STORY - KYUSUNG
by KIMCHOI407
Summary: "Yesungie.. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi anak ahjumma saja." / "UHUKK." Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut ibu Kyuhyun berhasil membuat orang lain yang berada bersama mereka tersedak. / "Kyunie, kau tak apa?" -summary aneh- Kyuhyun and Yesung. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Our Story **

**KyuSung - BL **

**By : Selviana Rosa Elviani**

Ini adalah FF debut saya. Jadi mohon sarannya jika setelah kalian membaca ini kalian menemukan kejanggalan. Maaf ya kalo banyak typo serta ejaannya yang masih belum sempurna. Oh ya kalau ga suka sama cerita ataupun pairingnya ga usah dibaca okay^^

Happy Reading~

Hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru di Seoul. Hari ini juga aku najk tingkat dari tingkatan kedua. Senang rasanya mengingat aku hanya akan belajar kurang dari setahun lagi disekolah ini. Selanjutnya aku bisa melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi yang memang menjadi impianku sejak kecil, Sunmoon University. Ah membayangkan aku akan segera lulus saja membuatku bahagia, bagaimana nanti.

MOS atau Masa Orientasi Siswa. Sekolah kami memang selalu mengadakannya setiap penerimaan siswa baru. Siswa baru akan dibimbing oleh anggota dan pengurus OSIS sekolah untuk mengenal lebih dalam tentang sekolah ini.

Satu semester berlalu, dan itu terlewati dengan indah mengingat selama satu semester ini nilaiku mengalami banyak kemjuan. Dari yang ditingkat dua hanya delapan kini hampir semua mata pelajaran aku bisa memperoleh nilai yang membuatku puas. Begitu juga orang tuaku tentunya.

Tapi, disemester kedua ini ada siswa tingkat dua yang berhasil mengikuti program akselerasi dan sekarang akan menjadi murid baru dikelas kami.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah, naneun Kim Yesung imnida." Dengan senang hati aku memperkenalkan diri kepada dia. Tapi aku hanya mendapatkan jawaban yang sangat singkat. Hanya suara deheman yang aku dengar.

Itupun dia berdehem tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Oh Tuhan, mengapa orang ini sombong sekalu? Ck!

Kyuhyun sangat pandai, ah lebih tepatnya jenius! Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenal dia dari saat dia berhasil menjuarai Olimpiade Matematika antar sekolah yang ada di Seoul. Tapi hanya aku mungkin yang mengnalnya. Dia? Pasti dia tidak mengenalku. Karena bagaimana bisa dia mengenalku kalau aku atau dia tak pernah berkenalan atau hanya sekedar bertegur sapa antara senior dan junior.

Selain itu semua orang juga tahu bahwasanya Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang sangat dingun dan hanya akan berbicara dengan orang tertentu.

Suatu ketika aku tidak sengaja mengikuti Kyuhyun hingga dia sampai di tempat persinggahannya. Sebuah rumah dengan bagunan yang bisa dibilang menyerupai istana. Akhirnya aku tahu rumah anak itu. Sebenarnya aku memang sudah sejak lama penasaran dimana itu rumah Kyuhyun. Tapi akhirnya rasa penasaranku hilang juga. Ketika aku hendak melangkah meninggalkan tempat persembunyianku yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan rumahnya aku mendengar dengan pasti, suara keributan dari dalam rumah Kyuhyun. Aku penasaran hingga memutuskan tetap berada dipersembunyianku.

Tak lama kemudian, mataku terbelalak melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang penuh dengan lebam dan mata yang memerah menggendong wanita paruh baya yang bisa langsung aku mengertu bahwa dia adalah Ibu Kyuhyun. Wanita itu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dari perutnya dan jelas aku tahu telah terjadi pertengkaranhebat tadi.

Aku mengikuti mobil mereka dengan mobilku. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di Seoul Hospital. Aku langsung mencari Kyuhyun ke Unit Gawat Darurat dan benar saja, aku menemukannya. Dia menangis, aku tahu itu. Karena aku mendengar suara isakannya. Dengan sedikit keberanian aku menghampiri Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kyuhyun tak akan sadar dengan kehadiranku apabila aku tidak mengusap punggungnya. Secara refleks dia menoleh, mentapku dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Air mataku langsung tumpah melihat dari dekat wajah Kyuhyun yang dilapisi oleh lelehan air mata. Kali ini dengan keberanian penuh aku menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. Menghapus air matanya meski kenyataannya air mataku lebih deras mengalir. Dia hanya diam dan tetap menatapku. Setelahnya aku menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, seolah menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan untuknya.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Berdoa dalam hati. "Ya Tuhan. Hanya kepada Engkau aku dapat meminta. Tolong kabulkanlah doaku. Selamatkanlah ibu Kyuhyun."

Selesai berdoa aku kembali membuka kedua mataku. "Ibumu pasti kuat Kyu-ah." Aku berkata dengan sedikit mengukir senyum di wajahku meski air mata ini tetap mengalir.

Kyuhyun. Entah setan apa yang kini merasuki tubuhnya. Dia memelukku. Tak lupa mengucapkan dua kata yang membuatku tersenyum didalam pelukannya, "Terima kasih."

Tak lama berselang. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan pasiennya. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun sedikit dapat bernafas lega karena ibunya berhasildiselamatkan. Hanya saja saat ini dia belum sadarkan diri.

Tiga hari berlalu..

Kyuhyun masih belum masyk sekolah. Akupun memaklumi itu. Dan sekarang aku berniat mengunjunginya. Menjenguk ibu Kyuhyun yang aku tahu sudah sadarkan diri. Sedangkan menurut informasi yang aku dapat dari para pelayan dirumh Kyuhyun, ibu Kyuhyun bisa seperti sekarang ini karena ditusuk oleh suaminya yang kini telah mendekam dipenjara. Selain itu mereka juga bilang kalau keluarga itu memang sudah tidak harmonis sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Aku membuka pintu ini perlahan. Tidak ingun mengganggu orang didalamnya. "Untuk apa kau kesini?" Itulah kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"A-Aku hanya i-ingin menjenguk ibumu." Aku sedikit takut dengannya. Kupikir dia sudah menerimaku menjadi temannya setelah kejadian itu. Ternyata tak seperti yang kuharapkan.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal, dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sikap Kyuhyun dengan menaruh bunga yang kubawa ke nakas kecil yang ada disana. Aku berusaha mencairkan hati Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih beku dengan bertanya banyak hal tentang kondisi ibunya. Tapi dia hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat, jelas dan padat. Hah dia susah sekali didekati. Menyebalkan!

-TBC-

A/N : Gimana ff debutku ini jelek? Ancur? Atau rada mendingan/?

Haha okay gamau banyak omong ah. Jangan lupa kasih komentar yap. Saran sangat kubutuhkan. Tapi kalau kalian mau kasih kritikan juga aku terima. Haha

Ff ini juga udah pernah dipublish di wapblog saya ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Thankseu~ /tebar cipok/? XD


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S OUR STORY**

**By; Selviana Rosa Elviani**

**KYU-SUNG [KYUHYUN – YESUNG]**

**[YAOI/BOYS LOVE]**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**P**

**Y**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Yesung. Awalnya aku memang tidak mengenal namja yang lebih tua dariku ini. Tapi setelah keberhasilanku memenangkan Olimpiade Matematika aku sedikit mengetahui tentang dia. Itupun aku tahu dari Donghae. Donghae bilang dia pernah secara tidak sengaja mendapati Yesung sedang memperhatikanku. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal seperti itu sebenarnya. Karena memang tak sedikit siswa atau siswi di sekolah ini sering tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikanku.

Dia namja yang manis, itu menurut Changmin.

Dia namja yang berhati seperti malaikat, itu menurut Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Changmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah sahabatku. Bisa dibilang aku hanya krab dengannya. Aku dan mereka memang sudah dekat sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Jadi tak sulit bagiku menerima kehadiran mereka disekitarku. Walau faktanya mereka lebih sering melakukan hal yang merugikan untukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kyuhyun-ah, kau harus lihat namja yang diseberang sana!" Donghae menepuk-nepuk pundakku disaat yang bersamaan aku sedang asik menghabiskan menu makan siangku. Dan dia membuatku memberikan tatapan mematikan yang mungkin saja jika orang lain yang menerimanya akan langsung pergi jauh dari hadapanku dan tak ingin kembali bertemu denganku._

"_Hei, tatapan seperti itu tak berarti untukku. Kau harus melihatnya Kyu." Donghae segera mengalihkan pandanganku pada seseorang yang tak jauh dari tempat kami._

_Aku kembali menatap Donghae. Kali ini dengan lekuk wajah yang seolah mewakili pertanyaanku. "Lalu?"_

"_Dia namja yang kami ceritakan padamu minggu lalu Kyu." Tapi malah Eunhyuk yang menjawabnya._

"_Nah, benar apa yang dikatakan Hyukkie. Dia Yesung Kyu. Namja yang beberapa kali kami dapati sedang memperhatikanmu." Donghae kembali berucap dengan sedikit menjelaskan namja yang di bilang bernama Yesung itu._

_Beberapa detik kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Yesung. Dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu bergegas meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang langsung terburu-buru menghabiskan makannya lalu menyusulku._

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu aku coba mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Yesung. Ternyata dia adalah sunbae-ku. Dia ada di tingkat kedua saat ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa tertarik pada Yesung. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti program akselerasi agar aku bisa sekelas dengannya. Aku ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang dirinya. Ah tapi kalian jangan berfikir aku melakukan itu hanya untuk mengetahui lebih dalam tentang Yesung saja. Aku juga ingin membuat ibuku bahagia dengan prestasi yang selalu aku torehkan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, aku mulai merasakan ketertarikan pada orang lain yang sebelumnya tak pernah aku temui. Changmin memang benar Yesung adalah namja yang manis. Sangat manis malah.

Ketertarikanku pada Yesung tentu tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain diriku. Changmin? Donghae? Ataupun Eunhyuk? Tentu saja tidak aku beri tahu.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu, dimana ibu dan ayah-ku bertengkar hebat hingga melukai ibu cukup parah. Aku sempat terkejut dengan kehadiran Yesung yang tiba-tiba. Namun tak ku hiraukan itu semua. Karena aku merasa dia hadir di saat yang tepat, saat dimana aku sedang gelisah dengan keadaan ibu. Yesung bisa membuatku sedikit lega dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku memeluknya. Hangat. Ketika memeluknya, aku merasa seperti memeluk ibuku. Sungguh aku semakin menyukainya.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian dimana ibu terluka parah. Yesung kembali datang ke rumah sakit dengan sebuket bunga. Dia banyak bertanya tentang ibu. Yesung juga sering datang lagi ketika ibu sudah sadar. Ibu terlihat sangat menyukai kehadiran Yesung. Aku jadi senang melihat ibu yang seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku senang karena ada orang lain yang mau tahu keadaan ibuku, apalagi kalau orang lain itu adalah orang yang aku sukai.

Voice call +82202408XXXX

"Yoboseo.."

"Kyuhyun-ah, ah akhirnya kau mengangkat telepon dariku" Suara ini. Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya. Ini seperti suara... "Kyu? Aku Yesung. apa kau mendengarku?" Tepat seperti dugaanku.

"Kyu?"

"Ya ada apa?"

"Ah ti-tidak. A-ku hanya i-ngin bertanya. Ke-kenapa kau belum masuk sekolah juga? Apa konsidi ibumu semakin parah?"

"Bukan urusanmu Kim." Jawaban dariku mungkin memang terkesan menyebalkan. Tapi sebenarnya wajahku menampilkan senyuman tipis.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

CLICK

Aku menatap layar ponselku. Dia memutuskan panggilannya ternyata.

Tunggu... Dari mana dia mendapatkan nomor ponselku?

Kalau saja tadi Yesung tidak memutuskan panggilannya. Aku mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaan dia tentang kondisi ibu.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Salah satunya tentu sekolah.

Ketika aku memasuki ruang kelas. Seperti biasa banyak perempuan atau laki-laki yang menyapaku. Kali ini aku sedikit menanggapi mereka yang menyapaku dengan senyuman tipis yang ternyata mampu membuat mereka berteriak histeris.

Namun aku merasa ada yang kurang. Ketika aku duduk dibangku yang seharusnya bersebelahan dengan Yesung, aku tak menemukan dia. Kemana dia?

Aku melihat kesekeliling dan ternyata aku mendapati Yesung yang sedang asik duduk ditemani dengan headphone dan buku yang entah buku apa itu.

Setelah sekian detik Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang asik dia baca tadi, dan pandangan kami bertemu. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang terkejut itu dia mungkin tak menyangka aku akan masuk sekolah hari ini. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Hello Kyuhyun-ah, aku Jessica. Mulai hari ini aku akan sebangku denganmu." Peempuan yang mengaku bernama Jessica tadi mengulurkan tangannya, namun aku hanya berkata satu kata penuh makna _"Ne"_ yang membuatnya mendengus kesal dan langsung menempati bangku disebelahku.

Proses belajar mengajar berlangsung beberapa jam hingga akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Terdengar suara yang familiar ditelingaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "Kemana saja kau?" Eunhyuk bertanya sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Peduli apa kau?" Jawabku acuh.

"Yak! Aku temanmu bodoh. Tentu saja aku peduli padamu." Aku tak mempedulikan ucapannya, aku lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sudahlah Hyukie, kau kan tahu dia itu seperti apa. Jelmaan iblis. Jadi wajar sajalah." Saat Donghae berbicara seperti itu aku menoleh ke arah mereka dan menatap tajam keduanya.

Saat aku menyusuri lorong sekolah. Aku melihat Yesung yang tengah menghabiskan menu makannya di taman tak jauh dari kelas kita. Aku menghampirinya.

"Ibu ingin bertemu denganmu." Perkataanku berhasil membuat Yesung tersedak dan dengan terburu mengambil air mineral disebelahnya.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ne. Sepulang sekolah kau harus ikut denganku."

"Ta-pi aku.."

"Tak ada tapi." Aku langsung meninggalkan dia. Kau tak bisa menolak Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Kyuhyun. Yesung disambut hangat oleh ibu Kyuhyun. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal yang membuat keduanya terkadang tertawa. Kyuhyun yang merasa di acuhkan memilih berduaan dengan benda kesayangannya. Psp.

Banyak hal dari Yesung yang disukai ibu Kyuhyun. Seperti Yesung yang manis. Yesung yang pandai memasak. Yesung memiliki hobi sama dengan dirinya dan sebagainya.

"Yesung, kalau ahjumma boleh tahu, orang tuamu bekerja dimana sayang?" Ibu Kyuhyun bertanya di saat mereka bertiga kini berada di meja makan.

"Eomma dan Appa sudah tiada ahjumma." Jawab Yesung.

"Ah maafkan AhjummaYesungie, ahjumma tidak bermaksud."

"Tidak masalah, ahjumma tidak perlu minta maaf." Yesung tersenyum. Manis. Sangat manis.

"Yesungie.. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi anak ahjumma saja."

"UHUKK." Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut ibu Kyuhyun berhasil membuat orang lain yang berada bersama mereka tersedak.

"Kyunie, kau tak apa?"

"Aku tak apa mom." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah meneguk segelas air.

"Jadi Yesungie, kau mau kan jadi anak ahjumma? Ah maksudnya mom?" Ibu Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Yesung justru menatap Kyuhyun. Seolah berkata _"Aku harus jawab apa?"_

"Aku tak setuju mom."

"Mom bertanya pada Yesung, bukan kau."

"Tapi mom.."

"Ssst.. Diamlah Kyu." dan Kyuhyun menyerah. Dia lebih memilih diam dan kembali berkutik dengan makanannya.

"Jadi Yesungie, apa kau mau?"

"Aku.. Aku sih mau saja ahjumma. Karens aku sudah menganggap ahjumma seperti eomma. Tapi.." Yesung tak menyelesaikan ucapannya melainkan melihat ke arah dimana Kyuhyun berada.

"Kau jangan pikirkan dia. Dia pasti sangat senang memiliki saudara sepertimu." Ucap ibu Kyuhyun yang seolah mengerti akan maksud Yesung.

Jadi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun yang menolak permintaan ibunya? Kalian pasti tahu kalau Kyuhyun memang tak akan bisa menerima Yesung sebagai saudaranya. Jika Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersaudara, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menjadikan Yesung kekasihnya.

Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi, ini adalah kesempatan juga untuk Kyuhyun. Bukankah kalau Yesung dianggap anak oleh ibu-nya mereka akan lebih sering bersama? Jadi? Ya aku tahu kaliian mengerti maksudku.

"Jadi Yesungie, mulai besok kau harus pndah ke rumah ini." Kyuhyun melirik Yesung dan menatap ibunya. "Besok kau harus membantu Yesung pindah Kyu."

"Sebenarnya ahjumma.." belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya ibu Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya. "Mom. Kau harus memnggilku mom. Bukan ahjumma lagi."

"Ya maksudku mom, sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa tinggal di rumah bersama dua maid yang sudah aku anggap seperti bibi-ku. Jadi tidak bisakah aku tetap tinggal di rumahku sendiri?"

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus tinggal disini. Kau mengerti?" Dan kalimat itupun membuat Yesung mengangguk paham. Dalam hatinya dia sebenarnya senang. Pertama dia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya disayang oleh ibu, walaupun bukan ibu kandungnya. Dan yang kedua, dia bisa melihat lebih dekat Kyuhyun seriap harinya. Yesung memang pengagum rahasia Kyuhyun ternyata.

.

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Readers who review this fanfic and all silent reader^^**

.

.

Hello, akhirnya chapter 2 update. Bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini? Aku udah bikin lebih panjang loh/? Tapi maaf banget kalau gak sesuai sama apa yang kalian bayangkan. Jeongmal mianhae;-;

Okesip. Thanks buat kalian yang masih mau read and review di chapter ini.

Dan buat yang mau kepoin aku. Cek bio aja yaaa /apa kkkk

See u^^


End file.
